


[Podfic of] Motel Room in Michigan / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1720">Motel Room in Michigan</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:47</p><p>It's Christmas, and Dean's going to Hell. Episode tag for 3×08 (A Very Supernatural Christmas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Motel Room in Michigan / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [motel room in michigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic Collection] A Very Supernatural Christmas: A Collection of Holiday Podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375114) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1jmcgvsdaem6wx5yqczn9pqamesphlid.mp3) | 4.3 MB | 00:03:47  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8c2ufz3lk00sdj0sl3qw0zdro76u8lw6.m4b) | 2.2 MB | 00:03:47  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/motel-room-in-michigan).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Font:** [SouciSans](http://www.dafont.com/soucisans.font)
>   * **Textures:** [](http://belgravias.tumblr.com)[**belgravias**](http://belgravias.tumblr.com)
> 



End file.
